None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication eyewear device having interchangeable temples. More particularly, the invention relates to eyewear having a transceiver enabled with small-range wireless communication technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional wearable personal apparatus including eyewear, having electrical input-output devices are available to the consumers. Several of these apparatus provide wireless communications using radio frequency or infrared frequency. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,832 discloses a wearable personal apparatus that includes an audio transducer, which may function as an audio input or output device. The audio input or output signals are provided through a wireless system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,546 discloses an eyeglass interface system which includes a display assembly and one or more audio and/or video assemblies mounted to an eyeglass frame. The display assembly is mounted to one temple and provides an image to be viewed by the user. The audio or video assembly is mounted on the other temple and is in communication with the display assembly. The audio or video assembly may comprise a camera assembly and/or an audio input or output assembly, such as microphone and/or speakers. Applications include hands-free telephone, hands-free pager, hands-free time display, hands-free blood pressure or vital sign monitoring device, hands-free voice conferencing or hands-free surveillance system. The applications can include voice recognition technology and/or GPS technology utilizing an infrared link or radio frequency (RF) link, or a fiber optic cable.
Additionally, a personal display device built into a frame of eyewear is disclosed at the website of inViso Inc. and may be found at the following URL address: http://www.inviso.com. The inViso""s eyewear is designed in the shape of sunglasses with the built-in personal display device providing a wearer with a view of his/her computer screen. The displayed view is equivalent to a view provided by a 19-inch desktop monitor from a 2.5 feet distance. In order to display the content of the computer screen on the personal display device, however, the inViso""s eyewear has to be plugged into the computer.
Conventional apparatuses are limited to handling a one to one communication, and can not form an ad hoc network consisting of more than two devices. Conventional audio devices do not function well in a noisy, radio environment and are bulky and have high power consumption. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless communication device that is capable of forming an ad hoc network with a plurality of devices. It is also desirable to provide an apparatus that is low-cost, small in size, and has a low power consumption. It is also desirable to have an apparatus that can function in very noisy radio environments and is audible under severe conditions.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the conventional apparatus, and provides a wireless network formed by connecting an eyewear with a computer, a bracelet and a telephone. The eyewear has a transceiver mounted on a temple. The computer, the bracelet and the telephone also have similar transceivers, mounted on them. Other devices, such as a radio, a CD player, a hand held global positioning satellite system and a heart rate monitor, having similar transceivers, can also be connected with the transceiver. The transceivers are preferably tiny, inexpensive, short-range transceivers that operate on globally available, unlicensed radio band, 2.45 gigahertz(GHz). The transceivers conform to the Bluetooth standard promoted by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group. Bluetooth is an open specification technology, whose specifications can be obtained from Bluetooth SIG, Inc. or downloaded from the following URL address: http://www.Bluetooth.com. A copy of the Bluetooth Radio Specification is attached to the present specification and is fully incorporated herein by reference. The transceivers can support data speeds of up to 721 kilo-bits per second as well as three voice channels. The transceivers can operate at at least two power levels: a lower power level that covers a range of about ten meters and a higher power level. The higher level covers a hundred-meter range, can function even in very noisy radio environments, and can be audible under severe conditions. The transceivers limit their output power to exactly that actually needed. If the receiving device is only a short distance away, the transceivers modify its signals to suit exact range. Furthermore, the radio automatically shifts to a low-power mode when traffic volume becomes low or stops. The power consumption of Bluetooth enabled devices is less than three percent of the power consumption of a mobile phone.
The invention contemplates eyewear with interchangeable temples housing a transceiver enabled with small-range wireless network technology, which allows the provided eyewear to form small-range ad-hoc networks with other devices equipped with similar transceivers.
The eyewear includes a frame and connected to the frame are two temples. The temples are connected to the frame hinges. The temples have a male portion of a connector, for example a one-eighth inch audio connector, incorporated in them. The female portion of the connector is made integral with the hinges. When the male portion is inserted into the female portion, the temple is attached to the frame. The temples can be removed by pulling the connector apart, and a temple with a different apparatus within it can be inserted in place of the removed temples.
In addition to housing a transceiver, each temple of the provided eyewear may have other communication devices, for example, an audio device, a camera, a speaker, a microphone, a display device such as a liquid crystal or an alarm device, co-molded within its body. A battery powering the transceiver and other co-molded devices can also be co-molded within one of the temples and connected to a co-molded device and the transceiver via a co-molded conductor.
In another embodiment, the eyewear, worn for example by an adult, comprises a distance alarm monitor to supervise the movement of a child. In this embodiment, a device, preferably in the form of a bracelet equipped with its own short-range transceiver, is worn by the child. The transceivers in the eyewear and the bracelet form a small-range wireless network, wherein the eyewear and the bracelet communicate with each other using signals conforming to the aforementioned Bluetooth standard. The transceiver in the eyewear is configured to activate the alarm when the distance between the bracelet and the eyewear exceeds a predetermined range.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become evident to one skilled in the art upon reading of the detailed description of the invention, which is given below by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying drawings.